The Forbidden Path: The Invasion
by Scarlet Blood Rain of Sorrow
Summary: T for safety. Contains elements from other series. Follow Lynx, Leo and the other Animorphs through their war with the Yeerks. This is only the beginning... Can Lynx and Leo survive the challenges ahead of them, or will the angel and her apprentice lose their lives in a valiant attempt to save humanity? Other genres include: Romance, Humor, Family, possible Hurt/Comfort


_**Me: Well, yeah… I'm not dead. I write when I get inspiration, and writer's block just likes me.**_

_**Silver: You think so?**_

_**Me: I know so. Anyway…**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Silver nor Luna owns anything copyrighted. Lynx, Leo, Ditto and Ember, however, are the OCs of Luna and her various sidekicks and assistants. That is all.**_

_**Silver: You got a new Disclaimer?**_

_**Me: Yeah. Another OC. Disclaimer Original Character.**_

_**Silver: Weird name.**_

_**Me: All I had. On with the story!**_

**Hi, I'm Lynx.**

My name's Leopard.

**Shut up, Leo. Anyway, a few hours ago, we were normal kids… Or as close to normal as we could be. It all started at the mall…**

I told you, that place is dangerous!

**Yeah, yeah. You're only saying that because last time we were there it ended with me chasing you with a dagger.**

And that shouldn't worry me? Your mind really is messed up, Lynx.

**You insulted my video games! You know the price for that.**

Point…

**Anyway, we won't tell you our city, region, or last name. Though I guess we could tell you the country. Leo?**

What countries speak English again?

**Do you have a death wish? We're in the USA!**

Oh… Right.

**How are you still breathing? No, seriously, you should have been killed by now.**

Probably 'cause the world's afraid of setting off the temper of Elemental Angel Lynx.

**You **_**are**_** a good best friend at times. That's probably why I keep you breathing.**

That and Apprentice Angel Leo isn't an apprentice without a mentor.

**And you're helpful sometimes… Though that happens very rarely.**

I feel so loved. Anyway, Yeerks, Lynx. Yeerks.

**Right. So… A parasitic species of alien slugs is taking over Earth. They are called Yeerks. They slither in your ear and wrap around your brain, and then control everything. How much you blink, what you eat, where you go. It's like being a prisoner in your own mind. The only thing you control are your thoughts…**

And who the heck fights these slugs?

**Usually it's a race of humanoid blue scorpion-deer called Andalites. But the Andalites can't reach Earth for a long time, maybe even a year. So, one Andalite did make it to Earth, and he told me, Leo, and a few other kids about this stuff. Then he gave us the power to morph into any animal we can touch so we could fight the Yeerks, since he was dying. And then we had to watch the Yeerk in charge of the Earth invasion kill the Andalite, who he called Prince Elfangor. Then those other kids, Leo and I all ran out of there. Leo basically lives at my place, since his parents are never around, so here we are, typing this stuff up on my laptop. We're about to try morphing. I'm going to try morphing my three-year-old cat, Ember, and Leo's going to try and morph his own two-year-old cat, Ditto. He let me name it, and the reason I chose the name was because of a similarity to one of my other cats, Misty.**

Anyway, time to try morphing…

**I'll go first.**

Ember and Ditto, Lynx and Leo

I acquired Ember, and focused. Leo taped it. The first thing I felt was grow a tail, then my ears changing, and then me getting covered in fur and growing whiskers, shrinking the entire time. My eyes must have changed from their silvery blue to Ember's amber, since I heard Leo say I was done. Then, suddenly, the mind of the cat appeared. I was freaked. ((This is way cool,)) I thought.

"I just heard you think!"

((Cool! This is like how that Prince Elfangor talked to us. I guess it's something we can do when we're morphed.))

"Only then? That sucks. Hey, you should morph back. You, know, in case someone shows up. I'll try Ditto."

His morph was a success, too. And he figured out how to do that kind of thought-talking thing. When he morphed back, he went to go to bed, but I stayed awake. I wanted to think about all of this. That was my specialty, after all, beyond being the most fiery redhead around. I was a loner, a quiet thinker of fantasy and dreamland, yet the kind of person who isn't afraid of danger. Nothing to fear but fear itself. I like danger, I like risk. Like you can take down anyone and anything. Sometimes Leo says I'm more of an avenging angel than an elemental angel, but I'm just fighting for what I believe in. And I hear what others have to say, I have a heart. I mostly retreat to my own world, my own Paradise, as I call it. Everyone has one, it's just that most are realistic. In mine, I can be whatever I want, go wherever I want, it's all up to me. So often I just wish to be free, free from responsibility and homework and school and worry and sometimes even fear. So now that people are having their freedom taken away, I will fight for them. I will fight for hope, for justice, for peace, for love, for mine and my friends' lives, for dreams, for the fallen Andalite Prince, for satisfaction, for the world… I will fight for freedom.

A song came to mind at that moment, and I began to sing it.

"Angel of darknessAngel of darknessThe world is in your hand,But I will fight until the of darknessAngel of darknessDon't follow your command,But I will fight and I will darkness falls,Pain is all,The Angel of Darknesswill leave behind,and I will love is lost,beauty and light,have vanished fromgarden of dreams are gone,midnight has come,the darkness is our new of darknessAngel of darknessThe world is in your hand,But I will fight until the of darknessAngel of darknessDon't follow your command,But I will fight and I will goes on,deep in the night,time to pray,down on your knees,you can't hide from theeternal light,until my lastbreath I will fightNow realize, the stars they die,darkness has fallen in we'll be strong, and we will fight,against the creatures of the of darknessAngel of darknessThe world is in your hand,But I will fight until the of darknessAngel of darknessDon't follow your command,But I will fight and I will stand," I sang, picturing Leo, and myself as the ones singing, the other kids from the construction site as the others implied to be fighting, and Visser Three as the Angel of Darkness. "I will be strong. I will fight for everything I hold dear. I will fight for freedom!" I whispered.

"Miau," said Ember, as though he agreed.

"Mrrow," I laughed. As an elemental angel, I have a lot of powers and skills and such, and one is the ability to communicate with animals through their own language. Ember had just told me a joke he'd heard the other day:

'Why does everyone love peanut butter? The taste sticks!'

Crazy cat… Actually, you know what? I blame Rosalie for his insanity. The black-and-white cat is nuts… My little orange tabby is lucky she likes him, though. She really is a beauty.

Suddenly, I realized that maybe life could still be partly normal, even with this war for freedom going on. Well… My normal, anyway. I have conversations with animals. Once, I lost my watch, so I asked the class pet, a mouse, for the time(the clock was broken)! The whole animal-communication was one of the powers that Leo already had. We were the same age, I was just farther ahead of him, so I was his mentor.

"The fight for freedom can wait until tomorrow," I whispered to a sleeping Ember as I rested my head on my pillow, finally deciding to go to bed.

_**Me: Yeah, you'll see Leo's POV soon. I just wanted Lynx to start it off.**_

_**Silver: R&R.**_


End file.
